


Maybe Someday

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, F/M, oh whoops where did that angst come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Yes, Bobbi thinks he's the most annoying person on camp. Yet, somehow, she still cares deeply for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookedbyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookedbyFandoms/gifts).



> **Prompt:** "I'm reading and you think I should socialize so you stole it"
> 
> **Author's note:** Let's play a game of "How many Person of Interest references can Hannah fit into one drabble?" The answer: 5.

Bobbi ignored the games going on around her and the other kids shouting and having fun. Instead, she waltzed over to the couch and curled up with her book. Her friend (or more like, ex-friend, the rotten little scum), Kara, had recommended it to her. She wouldn’t be reading it if she hadn’t started before that whole...thing had happened. But she had, and now she had to find out how it ended.

She opened up to where she had left off and began to read. However, the boy who had been annoying her all camp decided that she shouldn’t be allowed to read. Lance Hunter, his name was. But Bobbi just called him Hunter. He didn’t deserve to be called by a posh British name and therefore have his ego fuelled. This is how Bobbi found the book being forcibly lifted from her hands.

“Hey! Give that back!” she demanded, swiping for it and missing. The boy grinned at her. 

“You’re gonna have to catch me first, love.” With that, he took off running. Bobbi let out a low growl, leapt up and took off after him. She was rushing past the trio of young friends (dubbed the “Mayhem Ducklings” by the other kids), when she heard one of them (Daisy, her name was), make a relatively loud joke.

“What’d I tell you, Jemma? She’s  _ literally _ going after him.” Bobbi rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment. She had more important things to deal with. Like getting her book back, for instance. She’d deal with Daisy later. 

Bobbi chased Hunter out the doors, across the  oval, around the conference room and finally to the back of the recreation hall, where she caught him around the waist and flung him carelessly against the wall, making him drop her book. 

“Oi, what the hell, Barbara!” he protested with a groan. “I was just having some fun!”

She picked up her book and then glared daggers at him. “My. Name. Is. Bobbi.”

He very wisely said nothing, only put his palms up in surrender. After staring him down a minute longer, Bobbi turned and began to walk away, when she finally heard him speak.

“You’re kinda hot, you know.”

Bobbi stopped and turned. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, not like ‘hood and zip ties in a CIA safe house with ten hours to kill’ kinda hot. More like...you know…’beautiful’ hot.”

Bobbi raised her eyebrows. That had to be one of the weirdest compliments she’d ever received. In fact, she wasn’t even sure if she could call it a compliment. She took a moment to ponder how to respond to his statement.

“...what exactly have you been watching?”

“Sorry, sweetheart. Gotta be level 4 to unlock my tragic backstory.” He winked and her and Bobbi scoffed.

“Really, Hunter?”

“So you  _ do _ know my name.” He smiled cheekily at her, eliciting an eye roll from her. 

“ _ Ugh _ , you’re incorrigible!” 

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way now, would you, love? Admit it, you kind of enjoy this sort of thing.”

Bobbi gave him a once over and then turned away shaking her head. “Hunter, we can’t.”

She could almost hear his face drop. “Why not?”

“We’re just kids, Hunter! We don’t know the first thing about love!”

“You don’t know th-”

“Yes, I do!” Bobbi interrupted whirling around. “Teenage romances  _ never _ work, Hunter! I’m-I’m not going to put myself, or you, through that.”

_ I care about us too much _ , was left hanging, but it didn’t need to be said. Hunter nodded solemnly.

“But one day we can…” Hunter trailed off, making a vague gesture with his arms, although the meaning was perfectly clear. 

“Yeah, sure, Hunter,” Bobbi nodded, “maybe someday.”

She turned on her heel and left before Hunter had a chance to say anything. If he said anything else to her, she wasn’t sure if she could stop herself from crying. She really did care about him, even if he was the most annoying person on the planet. 

She was long gone by the time Hunter found his voice again and murmured to himself. “Maybe someday.”


End file.
